I'm Glad You're Here
by Standby1234
Summary: It's December 4th, the birthday of Roderich Edelstein's best friend who died on this day five years ago. Roderich hates this day and grieves. Meanwhile a mysterious girl appears... Special one-shot for my friend OatiraSilver 42. HAPPY B-DAY!


**HALLI HO MINNA! YA GIRL TSUKI CHAMA HERE WITH A SPECIAL ONE-SHOT! This one-shot is dedicated to my friend OatiraSilver 42. Happy B-day Girly hope ya enjoy this!**

**[A/N: AU, Human names will be used. The characters will be teens in high school at Gakuen Hetalia and I will provide fanservice for all those Austria fans.]**

* * *

><p>Austria: You must be Tsuki Tsukinowa<p>

Me: Yep but just call me Tsuki. Add any honorific if you wanna

Austria: Okay Tsuki-san

Hungary: Oh hey Tsuki-chan!

Me: Hiya Hungary!

Prussia: I AM SO AWE-

Me: *pulls out baka gun* **BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Hungary: **Tsuki-chan doesn't own Hetalia, she only co-owns Crucia Avon, OatiraSilver-san's anime self who bears a different role than in Tsuki-chan's other fic. So no confunsion!**

Austria: Please enjoy the story

Me: Wahaha

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Glad You're Here<strong>

**Normal POV**

Roderich was currently walking home from school on cold December night.

"I really hate the cold," he mumbled. He adjusted his scarf and turned a corner leading to his hill. He stopped and looked up.

_It's snowing._ He thought. He scowled and continued walking.

_I really hate snow. _He continued uphill and pulled out his phone and felt it vibrate. It was Elizabeta.

"Hey Liza,"

_"Hey Rod,"_

"What's wrong, it's rare for you to call like this,"

_"Nothing's wrong I was just worried about you that's all. You seem pretty down and it's still early in the month. More specifically December 4,"_

"I'm fine but thank you for your concern. It's just the weather that's bringing me down,"

_"Oh well okay. I'll be over later. Bye,"_

"Bye Liza," and with that said he hung up. He arrived at his mansion and opened the gate.

_More specifically December 4._ The words rang in his head. He didn't want to be reminded what the date is because it's his least favorite. His butler was waiting for him and led him in the house, greeted by his maids and servants. He bowed back to them and went up to his room.

**Meanwhile**

I young teenage girl with long brown hair that reaches to her lower back, hazel eyes, and fair skin was sitting on the roof of mansion. She was a little on the short side. Her emotionless face looking upon the town. She was wearing a black long-sleeved dress that went to her knees with a white vest, quarter length black boots, and a circle silver locket hung around her neck. She opened the locket and looked at the picture inside it.

"Roderich….," she said. She jumped off and landed in the front yard. A guardsman saw her and walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss, but this isn't a place for people uninvited by Young Master," he said. The girl looked at him. And spat.

_What the hell?_ He thought, _Who is this girl?_

"The supposed dead best friend of young master Roderich Edelstein," The guardsman stared at her and laughed.

"Yes sure you are. Last time I checked she died in a car accident on-,"

"December 4 five years ago. On the day of her birthday,"

_Which is exactly why he hates this day, _she guardsman stared at her wide-eyed.

"Y-yes, that's right. How do you know?"

"I just told you, I'm the dead friend. Except I didn't die,"

"Is that so….,"

"Yep," The guardsmen observed her. She wasn't a normal girl, hell she probably wasn't even human. But it was probably a coincidence.

"It's no coincidence. I am not normal and Roderich is waiting. May I please go?" she said no emotion in her voice. The guard nodded and guided her to the front door. He instructed the butler to take her to the young master.

**With Roderich**

"Ahh what a nice bath," Roderich ran a hand through his damp hair and sat on his bed, his shirt lying beside him. He grabbed his phone to check for any messages. There were a few, one was from Ludwig.

_**R u alrite?**_ It said. Roderich smiled and texted back.

_**Yea I'm fine.**_

_**Thts good. Ttyl.**_

_**Ttyl.**_ Roderich laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He put two fingers to his lips.

_It's been five years. Her death on her birthday, her body cold and lifeless in the street, her sacrifice to save me….. It's all my fault. If I'd have paid attention, she'd still be here. Crucia… please forgive me. _He let his tears fall silently reminiscing.

**With Crucia**

Crucia, the mysterious intruder, whipped her head around. She could've sworn she'd heard the young master. The butler looked at her. His old face still smiling at her.

"I know Young Master will be happy to see you. It's been so long Miss Crucia,"

"I suppose it has. I can't believe that idiot grieves over me on my birthday for the past five years. It makes him look weak," she said bluntly.

"That may be true but let's not forget, you're special to Young Master. To lose you put him in turmoil. His ex Elizabeta and his old roommate Ludwig call to check on him. I assume you know them?"

"Yeah I know them. The two of them have been helping me for the past five years. Elizabeta was the one who found me before they buried me. She took me to Ludwig and you can figure out the story from there," The butler laughed.

"Still as emotionless as ever I see. I want to say, 'what is it that Young Master sees in you anyway?' but I already know the answer. Yes you are cold-hearted, you're very introverted and show no empathy. You're lazy and seclude yourself from others, however you care deeply for your friends and would do whatever to protect them. You don't care about what others say and to top it you're beautiful. When Young Master was dating Elizabeta, he couldn't forget about you. He always said he wanted you here. That's how much he missed you," Crucia lowered her head to look at the floor. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Today I'm gonna tell him the feeling's mutual,"

"I'm looking forward to it, Miss Crucia Avon," Crucia bowed and the two continued walking to Roderich's favorite place in the mansion: The den.

**With Roderich**

"Time to go to the den," said Roderich putting on his shirt. He walked down the long hallway to the den. He opened the massive double door and saw his grand piano in all its glory. He walked to it and sat down.

"Crucia would you still want to hear my music?" he said. He stared playing a song he'd wrote for Crucia on her birthday before she died: **Toki wo Kizamu Uta, A Song to Pass Time**. He closed his eyes and reminisced on the time he and Crucia shared with each other. Crucia and the butler arrived while he was playing. The butler motioned the girl to the piano. She stood behind her friend listening to the beautiful song.

When Roderich finished the song he opened his eyes, tears falling.

"Happy Birthday Crucia," he said.

"Thank you Roderich," Roderich turned around and saw the person he wished to see. She had a small smile on her face.

"C-Crucia?"

"The one and only," Roderich stared her for a moment then embraced her, the tears continuing to fall. Crucia hugged him back and buried her head in the crook of his neck. The butler watched in silence, his smile never fading.

_Well I better warn Young Master's friends. Happy Birthday Crucia._ He walked out without even a sound.

The two teens broke the hug and stared at each other.

"Crucia you're here. I thought you were…,"

"Yeah it turned out I live. Your ex found me and stashed me at your German friend's house. They've been helping me recover and taking care of me. That German's boyfriend is cute too but I wouldn't touch him," Roderich kissed Crucia on the forehead and laughed.

"You never change. The only guy you'll ever touch is me I suppose?"

"Yeah you're the only exception,"

"Happy Birthday Crucia,"

"Thank you Roderich," The two kissed each other passionately. All that mattered was that they were together again.

**Meanwhile**

_"Yes they've been reunited. Great job you two,"_ the two on the other line smiled.

"Okay then. Thanks for informing us said a female voice," the woman hung up and looked at her German friend.

"We did it,"

"Yeah now he won't be so sad all the time,"

"Oh what's this, Ludwig cares about Roddy?"

"Shut up Eli,"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that their happy,"

"Yeah….,"

"Happy Birthday Crucia,"

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>YEAAAAAAAAAAH THAT WAS SO SWEET! HAPPY B-DAY OATIRA! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!<strong>

Austria: They were right, you are crazy

Me: I'm not crazy I'm eccentric

Austria: Okay

Hungary: Thank you for reading

Me: REVIEW!

Austria: Sayonara


End file.
